Snowed In, With Hojo?
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: An answer to a challenge fic, get Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hojo all snowed in together! Oh, no! Will they all be able to stand each other's company for that long?


Summary: Answer to a challenge fic. Get Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hojo all stuck at her house during a blizzard/snowstorm.  
  
This is a one-shot, ^-^ And I hope you enjoy it. It was kinda fun to write, and sorry to all you Hojo lovers out there, he's kinda dense in this one, but yeah. I intended it to be funnier, but things didn't work out quite like I'd hoped. It might still be worth a laugh, so please read it, and tell me what you think!! ^-~  
  
Snowed In.......With Hojo?!  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha trudged through the three-foot deep snow to Kagome's door. She needed to get back to the Sengoku Jidai and help the group find the jewel shards.  
  
She wasn't late........yet. But he had a sneaking suspicion that she would be if he didn't bring her back now. He would drag her back if need be.  
  
He walked into the house, up the stairs, and into her room, immediately insisting that she come with him.  
  
"But Inuyasha.......! I have to get this homework done, please?" she protested. "Only a few more hours, I promise!"  
  
"A few more hours? Girl, do you know how much time that is?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do, I have to get this homework done, pretty please?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and 'feh'd'.  
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha!" Kagome started on another math problem when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud, standing up. "I GOT IT!" She dashed down the stairs. "Inuyasha, if you come down, don't forget to wear a hat!"  
  
Swinging the door open, a frozen Hojo fell onto the floor. Kagome saw that there was a good deal of snow on the ground outside.  
  
"Hojo! What happened?!" she asked, dragging the half-frozen boy over to the fireplace to warm up. "Why'd you come out here in this weather?"  
  
"Well........" he started, teeth chattering. "There wasn't any snow on the ground when I started on my way here."  
  
"Kagome, who was- oh." Inuyasha walked into the room, a red baseball cap on his head. "Who's the frozen guy?"  
  
"Yo, I'm H-H- **achoo!** Hojo!" he stuttered, sneezing.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
"I should **achoo** be asking you the same thing! You don't exactly look like family, ya **achoo* know!"  
  
"Bless you Hojo," Kagome smiled, handing him a tissue.  
  
'Why the hell is she blessing him?!'  
  
"Here Hojo, you really should sit- oops. Eh heh, heh, down for awhile." She reached over to help the scowling hanyou up.  
  
"No, I really have to be going Kagome. I had a gift for you, but it blew away."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and Hojo shot him a glare.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." As an afterthought, he added, "Your worst nightmare."  
  
Inuyasha took Hojo's offered hand and shook it, as hard as he possibly could.  
  
"Well Inuyasha," he started, "It was nice meeting you. Kagome, I have to get going before the snow buries the door."  
  
Hojo tried to open the front door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Let me try," Inuyasha smirked, shoving the door open a whole inch.  
  
"Whoa," Kagome breathed, looking out the door. "We've never had this much snow here before!"  
  
The snow was piled up to the top of the doorframe, preventing any escape from the building.  
  
"I'd better call mom, grandpa, and Sota to see if they're all right!" Kagome went over to the phone to dial while Inuyasha shut the door.  
  
"Darn it!" She slammed down the phone. "It's too staticy!"  
  
"I'll bet the phone lines are down," Hojo told her. "I don't think I can make it home." He smirked at Inuyasha when Kagome's back was turned. "It looks like I'm staying here until someone comes to plow us out!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Hojo smirked to himself. Somehow......he knew that this strange silver- haired young man in front of him was his competition for Kagome.....and he wanted to win.......  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the look in that Hojo guy's eyes, there was going to be some stiff competition........and he didn't like the way that Hojo was looking at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," Hojo grinned innocently. "Are you sure you should be up? In your condition and all........"  
  
'Huh? What condition?' Inuyasha wondered, sniffing the air. She's not sick......  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, wondering what disease she had now.  
  
"You know, with your back problems and all........I think you should lie down."  
  
'Back problems?! Why hadn't she said anything earlier? I would've carried her instead of making her walk with that heavy backpack.'  
  
"Kagome, you really should rest," he said, pushing her onto the couch. "I wouldn't want your back to give out."  
  
"But......" she trailed off, finding herself lying down on the couch, Hojo and Inuyasha looking down at her. "Really guys, I feel fine," she protested, trying to sit up.  
  
"Nonsense." Hojo pushed her back down.  
  
"But!" she sat back up.  
  
"Nope, forget it Kagome, you have to rest up." Inuyasha pushed her back down.  
  
"My back doesn't hurt! And stop touching me!" she glared daggers at Inuyasha and Hojo. "I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"But your grandfather said-"  
  
"Forget what he said!" she yelled. "He over exaggerates everything!"  
  
Inuyasha and Hojo stared at her with something akin to fear. Especially Inuyasha.  
  
He really wanted to kill that weak human Hojo, but if he did, Kagome would 'sit' him six feet under. 'I bet if Hojo tried to kill me she wouldn't try to stop him. Damn humans.'  
  
"Inuyasha, Hojo, why don't the two of you sit down-"  
  
Inuyasha went plummeting into the floor, his face smooshed into the carpet. Hojo smirked broadly. He didn't know how that weird guy had ended up smashed into the carpet, but it sure as hell was funny.  
  
"Wh0oops, sorry," Kagome smiled, holding out her hand to help Inuyasha up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Feh, I'm fine." Under normal circumstances, Inuyasha would refuse Kagome's offered help, but he wanted Hojo to feel like a loser. So, he took her hand and she hauled him up.  
  
"Um, seat yourselves somewhere, okay? I'm going to make us all hot chocolate."  
  
The second Kagome left, Inuyasha and Hojo both dove for the small love- seat. The only other seat in the room was a recliner that seemed isolated in the corner.  
  
The two teenagers reached the love-seat at the same time, and they fought for supremacy, Inuyasha winning.  
  
Obviously Inuyasha would win, he as the stronger of the two. But that didn't make Hojo any less jealous. That Inuyasha guy was taking up the whole couch, and Hojo knew that when Kagome came in, he would scoot over to make room for her. That would be when he struck, if he couldn't sit beside Kagome, neither could Inuyasha.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome was completely oblivious to the fact that the two teenage boys in her living room were fighting over her. She made the hot chocolate and put the mugs on a platter to carry out to the living room.  
  
After the three mugs of steamy goodness were situated on the platter, she walked into the living room. The sight that greeted her eyes had her quite confused.  
  
Hojo wasn't sitting down, but rather he glared at Inuyasha. When she'd stepped into the room, Inuyasha had moved over on the love-seat to make room for her. Hojo immediately grabbed the empty seat, and Inuyasha scooted back over quickly- but he was too late. Hojo had already sat down, and all Inuyasha succeeded in doing was smashing Hojo against the outside armrest.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop killing Hojo! I'll say it!"  
  
"Okay wench, but her deserves to die."  
  
"Pray tell, why do I need to die?" Hojo wondered, smirking at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're annoying..........!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
'Are so,' Kagome thought, setting the hot chocolate on the end table.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, sick of their argument. "Right now you're both annoying."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I won't yell anymore," Hojo apologized, and Kagome accepted it, barely.  
  
"I guess I'm sorry," Inuyasha confessed, ears drooping from under his hat in shame.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What are you, my mother?!"  
  
"No, thank God!"  
  
"Feh, whatever wench, I'm sorry for yelling."  
  
"Good, now you two boys settle down and behave yourselves."  
  
"Boy? What the hell?! He might be a boy, but I'm not!"  
  
"Well, how old are you?"  
  
Inuyasha had to hold in the urge to say 67, which was his true age. "17."  
  
"Hojo?"  
  
"16."  
  
"There! Netiher of you is over 18, at least, not if you want to get technical, so, you're both boys."  
  
"I'm still older than you are!" Inuyasha yelled in Hojo's face.  
  
"Yeah, you sure look it! You look like some kind of dog-beast with those freaky eyes. And what the hell is up with the white hair? A new look? I'll bet it's turned white with age!"  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, swiping at Hojo, but Kagome grabbed his arm and twisted it, his claws slicing the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT down and SHUT up!" Kagome yelled. "And Hojo, while you're in my house, you'll be nice to my friends, regardless of how they act towards you."  
  
"Well, maybe I should just leave," He stopped short when he saw Inuyasha smirk. "But," he grinned apologetically. "It still appears impossible to leave."  
  
'Damn,' Inuyasha thought. All he'd wanted was a nice peaceful fight with Kagome before they went back to the Sengoku Jidai. He hadn't been expecting this Hojo guy. 'From now on,' Inuyasha decided, 'he will be Hojo now more, but Hoho, because he reminds me of one!' He grinned sadistically at Hoho. "That's all right, Hoho, I'm sure we'll get along fine!"  
  
"K dawg," Hojo grinned, extending his hand. He knew the statement would get on this Inuyasha guy's nerves. He'd call him dawg from now on.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, it's just slang for friend."  
  
"Yeah right," he glared at the "innocently" grinning Hojo.  
  
"Shut up and drink your damn chocolate!" Kagome told him, pushing him back on the couch.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~THREE HOURS LATER~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha and Hojo, now dubbed Hoho, were glaring at each other, and Kagome was doing her best to ignore the both of them. Suddenly, she stood up. "I have an idea! Let's watch an older movie.......TOGETHER!"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Good idea, Kagome!" Hojo smiled, clapping his hands. "How about we watch Ben Hur?"  
  
"Yeah, alright, stay here guys!" Kagome yelled, dashing up the stairs. When she came down, she carried a video. "Let's watch it in the front room where there's a bigger couch!" She then frolicked into the front room and sat n the far left of the big couch.  
  
Inuyasha dashed over to sit beside Kagome, smirking when Hoho got to the couch two point three (2.3) seconds too late.  
  
Hojo pouted for a few minutes, but then smiled happily when his favorite movie came on.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*FOUR HOURS LATER~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Blood! Yeah! Kill that fag! Smash him!"  
  
Inuyasha really didn't get it. Why the hell was Hoho cheering for the enemy guy to get smashed. 'What a weirdo.........I mean, what if he was put in that guys place?' he thought, watching chariot after chariot run over the enemy. 'What's so great about that?!'  
  
"I hate this part........." Kagome whispered, shutting her eyes and shrinking into the couch.  
  
Inuyasha ears flicked from under his hat at the sudden voice. "Then why'd you let him watch it?" he whispered, putting his arm around her.  
  
"I......don't know," she answered, scooting closer.  
  
The two of them just sat there, oblivious to Hojo's screaming mouth.  
  
"YEAH! HE'S DEAD!" Hojo exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping his hands. "I love chariots.........." he said in awe, eyes big and shiny. "I wanna drive one......."  
  
'Good, maybe you'll end up looking like that guy,' Inuyasha thought, looking pointedly at the mangled body of the man of the television.  
  
Hojo was too busy starting at the wall with stars in his eyes to see Kagome fall asleep with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*ONE HOUR LATER~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Hojo watched the credits intently, waiting for the names of the chariot racers to scroll by. He squealed with delight and clapped his hands happily. Chariots.........how cool..........  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*ANOTHER HOUR LATER~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
The credits were long gone, and Hojo was still fantasizing about chariot racing. Kagome was still asleep, her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha had fallen asleep with his head resting lightly on hers.  
  
"I love chariots! You love chariots!" Hojo yelled, startling Inuyasha and Kagome awake. He decided that clapping would suit his mood and his song. "WE ALL LOVE CHARIOTS SO............" his voice trailed off when he noticed the glares and 'thumbs down' signs from Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Heh, heh, chariots?" he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey!" he yelled, finally noticing that Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggling together. "What the hell!?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Hojo," Kagome smiled at him apologetically. "I don't like you........like that......."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not wanted here........" Hojo said slowly.  
  
"We never said that!" Inuyasha grinned, happy that Kagome liked him more than she liked Hojo. Besides, now that Kagome had picked him, there'd be no more competition for her affection. "Anyway, you can't leave, remember? The snow's up to the windows."  
  
"Yeah Hojo, let's play TWISTER!"  
  
"Goody!" Hojo laughed, jumping up and down squealing with delight.  
  
"Twis-ter?" Inuyasha asked, helping Kagome stand up and throwing a quick glance at Hojo. 'That guy is scary.'  
  
"Hold on!" Kagome dashed into the other room and emerged with a spinner and a mat-thing. "Now," Kagome said, "Inuyasha, would you move all of the furniture against the walls?"  
  
After the middle of the room was clear of objects, Kagome threw the mat on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it curiously. There were red, green, blue, and yellow circles on it. Kagome pulled out a pair of socks and handed them to him.  
  
"We're going to play in socks so that it's easier to slip and lose," she informed them, pushing the mat around so that it lay flat on the floor. "Who's going first?"  
  
"Me! Me! Me!" Hojo screeched, making Inuyasha's ears hurt, even under his hat.  
  
"Okay, I'll play with you, and Inuyasha, you can spin." Kagome handed the board to Inuyasha and instructed him briefly on how to use it, and how to play the game. "Alright Inuyasha! Spin it!" she yelled.  
  
"Right hand red!" he announced when the spinner stopped.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*40 minutes later~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Shit! I think I'm going to fall!" Kagome yelled, falling on top of Hojo and knocking him to the floor.  
  
"I win!" he laughed, grinned up at her, making Inuyasha increasingly jealous.  
  
"My turn, who wants to spin next?" he asked, walking over to the mat.  
  
"Me!" Kagome wiggled off of Hojo and snatched the spinner board from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"You're going down dawg!"  
  
"Whatever Hoho."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*10 minutes later~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Crap, I was winning to, for a while there," Hojo complained, standing up to take the spinner from Kagome.  
  
"I am going to win you know," Kagome informed Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to whup you!"  
  
"Left foot green!"  
  
"Right foot yellow!"  
  
"Right hand blue!"  
  
"Left hand green!"  
  
"I'm still going to win......" she smirked at Inuyasha from her pretzel- position on the mat.  
  
"Woman, you aren't going to win anything!"  
  
"Right foot red!"  
  
"Right hand blue!"  
  
"Left hand yellow!"  
  
"Gyaaaa!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration, his socks slipping on the mat floor and sending him onto the floor, Kagome pinned underneath him.  
  
"What was that now?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled by his neck, his prayer beads pressing into her throat.  
  
"Shoot........" he said, not bothering to get off of her. "I lost......"  
  
"Yep, looks that way."  
  
"....................."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't breathe, and your rosary's cutting into my neck."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Could you get off me?"  
  
"Oh, s-sorry!" he blushed, rolling off of her and onto his back, hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah, about time!" Hojo put in, tapping his foot impatiently. "For goodness sakes dawg, get a room!"  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"H-Hojo, what are you trying to say?!"  
  
"Nothing," he grinned, pulling the mat with Kagome and Inuyasha on it out from underneath them.  
  
"Look!" Kagome pointed out the tall windows of the front room. "The sun's out!"  
  
"And it's not snowing anymore either!"  
  
"Good," Inuyasha nodded, "That means that........."  
  
"I CAN GO HOME SOON!" Hojo yelled, "As soon as they plow the street that is!"  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
"And I can go finish my homework!" Kagome sighed, starting up the stairs. "Hey Hojo! The plow's coming through!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Inuyasha, help get the door open."  
  
"What am I, your slave?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
".................."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha dawg, Kagome!" Hojo waved, making his way to the plowed road. "Hope to see you soon!"  
  
"Goodbye Hojo!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is your homework done yet?"  
  
"Uh.......no?"  
  
"What?! The jewel shards won't wait you know!" he reprimanded, walking back into the house. "I say you bring it with you and do it on the road."  
  
"Inuyasha.........."  
  
"What?" he asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Please? Can't I just stay here and finish it? I'm almost done........." She asked him, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his for a moment before dashing up the stairs into her room.  
  
Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. She'd just.......kissed him! He nodded his head. 'Pretty good,' he thought. 'Maybe if I get on her good side........'  
  
"Hey Kagome!" he yelled, bounding up the stairs and poking his head into her room. "I guess you can finish your homework here if you want to!"  
  
OWARI  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
So, what'd you guys think? I know Hojo was, like WAY OOC through all of it, but I couldn't make him super naïve and dumb, ya know? That'd be no fun. Anyways, I forgot to mention earlier, I don't own Ben Hur, Twister, or Inuyasha! Ben Hur's a great movie, has anyone seen it? It's really cool. Well, please review I'd love it!  
  
Love and Pawprints  
  
~KK~  
  
PS. I'm working on a new one-shot called "Pawprint Pajamas" Look for it, if you want! ^-~ 


End file.
